Shall we Dance
by Pussicats
Summary: Tous les jours assis , à la même place dans le metro aérien il passe devant cette école de danse , tout le temps il l'a regardée mais un jour il vit , ce garçon à l'expression si désespèrée . Ce garçon qui s'en le savoir pourquoi l'attire énormément . C'e
1. Le garçon derrière la vitre : Prologue

**Titre : **Shall wa dance .

**Resumé :** Tous les jours assis , à la même place dans le metro aérien il passe devant cette école de danse , tout le temps il l'a regardée mais un jour il vit , ce garçon à l'expression si désespèrée . Ce garçon qui s'en le savoir pourquoi l'attire énormément . C'est ainsi qu'il finit pas se retrouver inscris au cours qu'il donne .

**Prologue .**

**Le garçon derrière la vitre !**

Aujourd'hui , les cours d' Heero c'étant terminés plus tôt que d'ordinaire , le jeune homme attendait le métro aérien , sans bouger et plonger dans ses pensées .

Lui et sa famille était arrivée à Chicago presque 6 mois plus tôt et le jeune homme devait dire qu'il n'était pas vraiment heureux dans ce pays inconnu , il s'y sentait seul et mal à l'aise . Et surtout au fond de lui il ressentait un grand vide , quelque chose qu'il n'arrivait à combler .

Le métro à quai , le jeune homme se faufila à l'intèrieur et alla s'asseoir à la même place que d'habitude . Il agissait par automatisme et toujours il se retrouvait assis à cette même place .

Son regard se promenait sur la paysage , oh combien attrayant des rues et ruelles de Chicago , quand le métro stoppa .

Sans savoir pourquoi , au lieu de regarder nulle part , il décida cette fois de rélever la tête et ses yeuc tombèrent sur une enseigne de l'immeuble en face , **Ecole de danse " D'un autre temps et du temps d'aujourd'hui ! " **, était inscrit en toute lettre sur le

mur .

Le japonais alla baisser les yeux quand son regard tomba sur un visage derrière la vitre de l'immeuble , un visage triste et qui de par sa beauté l'intrigua tout de suite , Heero ne pouvait s'empêcher de fixé le jeune homme à qui appartenait son visage .

Le métro redémarra alors et il fût contraint de détacher le regard de ce visage .

Le japonais rentra chez lui 15 minutes plus tard , il salua ses parents son petit frère Kyô et sa soeur jumelle Yuki .

Tous mangèrent et le jeune homme monta dans sa chambre , fit son exposé pour le lendemain , alla prendre sa douche , laissant l'eau couler le long de son corps puis il alla se coucher , les pensées toujours pleines de question , d'interrogation et de fascination pour ce garçon derrière la vitre , un peu plus tôt ...

* * *

Voilà mes petits loups encore une des mes fics , j'espère qu'elle vous plaira . Le film Shall we dance , m'en a inspirée . 


	2. Rencontre

**Titre : **Shall wa dance .

**Resumé :** Tous les jours assis , à la même place dans le metro aérien il passe devant cette école de danse , tout le temps il l'a regardée mais un jour il vit , ce garçon à l'expression si désespèrée . Ce garçon qui s'en le savoir pourquoi l'attire énormément . C'est ainsi qu'il finit pas se retrouver inscris au cours qu'il donne .

**Chapitre 1 .**

**Premier cours de danse .**

Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines que Heero passait devant cette école de danse , et toujours le jeune homme se trouvait derrière cette vitre , le regard perdu au loin et remplit de tristesse .

Une fois Heero avait même voulu lui faire signe mais c'était ravisé quand il avait remarqué le mouvement de sa main pour saluer cet inconnu .

Aujourd'hui , quelque chose l'avait poussé à descendre quand le métro s'arrêta en face de cette école et sans penser plus il traversa la rue et entra dans le hall de l'établissement .

Il monta quelques marches mais hésita , il allait redescendre quand il fut bloqué par une tornade montant derrière lui et chargées de costumes à plumes , paillettes , vraiment trop kitch faut le dire .

Le jeune homme lui demanda exèdé et avec empressement .

Bon , tu monte ou tu descends ? Décide toi j'ai pas toute la vie .

Heero n'eût pas le temps de répondre que déjà le nouvel arrivant lui fourrait la moitiè de ses paquets dans les bras et l'entraînait ainsi dans les escaliers . Il entendu alors la voix du garçons lui dire .

Et me mate pas le cul , ok !

Heero en resta coÏt un instant .

Euh ... je vais essayer !

Il lui répondit mal à l'aise et ajouta alors .

Et puis je suis pas gay ...

Le jeune homme devant ne dit rien à cette remarque , ou plutôt affirmation .

Quelques minutes plus tard tous deux pénètraient dans le locale de danse . Heero déposa les affaires du garçon près de ce dernier et celui-ci l'en remercia et se présent à lui .

Merci ! Au fait je suis Trowa .

Enchanté et de rien , moi c'est Heero .

Trowa lui sourit et se retourna alors pour se changer . Un homme blond aux reflets roux s'approcha de lui avec un sourire doux sur le visage , se stoppant devant lui il lui demanda gentiment .

Salut , je suis Treize Kushrénada , je suis le directeur et prof ici , est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose pour toi , tu es là pour t'inscrire , si oui alors mon assistant va s'occuper de toi ok .

Il se retourna et demanda un peu plus fort à quelqu'un qui se trouvait dans la pièce à côté .

Duo est-ce que tu peux venir s'il te plaît , j'ai besoin que tu t'occupe de cette personne .

Et c'est là que Heero le vit , c'était bien lui , le garçon qu'il observait de sa place dans le métro , le garçon derrière la vitre comme il l'avait surnommé , Duo comme l'avait appellé Treize .

Oui bien sûr , si tu veux bien me suivre !

Et Heero le suivit . Duo remplit plusieurs papiers qu'il lui tendit ensuite et l'informant des cours , et heures ainsi que le paiement .

Voilà , donc les cours sont le mercredi à 19h30 . Tiens c'est les papiers que tu doit garder . Et si tu veux bien signer ici .

Heero signa à l'endroit indiquer , puis récupèrant ces affaires , il remarcia le chatain et se dirigea vers la porte , quand Duo l'arrêta lui demandant .

Mais tu vas où ?

Ne sachant où le jeune homme voulait en venir il secoua la tête .

On est mercredi , le cour va commencer .

Heero alla alors s'asseoir sur le banc où déjà deux garçons était assis . Un petit et chinois , un beau visage mais les traits sérieux presque sévère , des cheveux ébène mi-longs tenu en une petite queue serrée et des yeux percants de la même couleur , à ses côtés un garçons un peu plus vieux que lui et le chinois , il avait de magnifique cheveux blond platine naturel lui arrivant aux fesses , des yeux de biche d'un bleu azur chaud . Heero s'assit à côté du chinois et naturellement le blond se présenta à lui .

Salut , moi c'est Milliardo , mais mes amis m'appelent Zeck !

Salut ! Moi c'est Heero , enchanté de te rencontrer Zeck !

Et moi c'est Wufei , salut !

Enchanté aussi Wufei !

De même pour moi Heero !

Alors les gars pourquoi vous êtes ici ! Moi c'est pour faire chier , ou plutôt mettre la honte à ma demi-soeur , en lui montrant que je meilleur en danse qu'elle ! J'l'aurais plus sur le dos ainsi !

Moi c'est pour faire plaisir à ma meilleure amie . Elle m'a dit qu'elle ne voulait que je lui mette la honte au bal des Débutantes

donc , faut que je m'applique sinon elle va me pourrir la vie !

Et toi Heero , pourquoi t'es là ?

Quelque chose m'y a poussé !

Le japonais lui répondit , Duo venant de s'arrêter devant eux avec Treize , il se perdit dans la contemplation du visage triste du chatain . Zeck sourit et rétorqua du jeune homme .

Quelque chose oui , je dirais plutôt quelqu'un !

Le regard du japonais face à Duo en disait long sur pourquoi le jeune homme se trouvait aux cours avec eux .

* * *

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**BakaSama Maxwell : **Arigatô nee-san pour ta review , j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plus et était assez longs pour toi . Si pas ben ... . Kisu .

**Sailor Sayuri : **La voilà la suiiiteuh ! J'espère que tu as aimé , merci pour ta review , bien sûr contiune de m'en envoyer et au prochain chap . Kisu


End file.
